Teardrops Of Two Sides
by LunaeStories
Summary: About a girl and her secret abnormal birth


In the dark of the night, a shadow of a figure steps toward the unsuspecting girl. Crying beneath a hollowed out, weeping willow, she lays in the dark woods of the night, with no knowledge of dangers that approach her. Blind  
to the figure walking towards her. Of the danger that approaches. And of the way her life may change forever. No older than the age of seven, and far from home, she hears the sound of a sudden crack of wood.

The dark figure, realizing he blew his cover, stepped out of the shadows to confront the young girl. With false compassion, he asks, " Why is such a young lady outside in middle of the night? What's your name little one?"  
"Lisaeria." She replied, though hesitating only a minute. Lisaeria had always known when someone dark intentions ever since she was a baby. Her mother would tell her to cherish it. She remembers her mother the night before she left, almost vividly.

Three years earlier, a week before Lisaeria turned four, her mother came in seemingly to check to make sure she was asleep and not drawing , as she had caught her many times before. When her mother walked into her silver room,  
which at the time had be filled with books of fairytales, stuffed animals, and paintings her father drew for his only daughter.

When her mother walked into her room, Lisaeria knew something wasn't right, but did not wish to get in trouble for staying up later then lights out. So she did what most other children do: fake being asleep.

Lisaeria's mother tiptoed up to the bed, careful not to awaken her daughter. Even though she hadn't open her eyes yet, Lisaeria could tell her mother was close to tears. Not knowing how she knew or why her mother was so sad,  
she continued to worry even as her mother spoke.  
" My sweet baby girl," her mother whispered ever so gently. " you have an amazing gift. The gift of empathy. You may not know why or how, but soon in the near future you will need it. Listen to your instincts, my princess, and learn to control your power,  
for great danger approaches."  
Suddenly, her mother stopped, but then even quieter, she whispered,  
"I must leave now ,little one. But before then, please remember these words,  
' For every fear that shakes your soul,  
For every night you feel alone,  
For every moment you lose a little hope,  
And for every time you feel you lose your strength,  
Always remember that  
I'll always be with you, mia figlia."

Young Lisaeria never did forget that, nor the sadness in her mother's eyes. Especially when she told her that she could never see her little girl again, not until the time was right. That she would watch over her figlia, her loved daughter.

Lisaeria 's mother left her daughter's bedroom, tiptoeing quietly through the kitchen to get to the living room that leads her to the front hall. But just after she left the kitchen, the most unexpected happen. Her husband,Damien, who saw his wife  
from their room, followed her to the edge of the living room on her way out to the hall that leads to the front door.  
"Where are you going, Angelique" he called, " Do you realize how late it is?"  
Angelique turned around to face her husband of seven years and that's when Damion noticed that distraught look in his wife's dark green eyes, and knew something wasn't right in the house of  
"It's time isn't it?" Damien asked, keeping his voice low so he doesn't wake up their sleeping child.  
" I'm afraid so." Angelique sighs and continues, "But there is nothing we can do to change this current path. You know that,even more than i do."  
"I know that, but.." He pauses briefly. "But can't you stay a little longer, at least till the eve of Lisaeria's birthday. One week won't make that much of an impact."  
"I'm afraid it will and that's why i must go tonight, she'll understand later." Angelique knew her time on Earth was coming to an end, she has come to reason that this is unstoppable.  
Daimon recognized the look in her same look she gave him when she married him 5 years ago, a look full of determination and understanding of pain that the future has instore for them. He understood now. Understood that ever  
since their son was taken up to guard the gates, Angelique sensed she was next to join the fight.  
As realization fell, Daimon tried to calm his nerves, but ultimately failed.  
"You knew," he stated. While Lisaeria was crying for Joseph, you sensed that you were next to leave her." As he spoke, Daimon became angrier and angrier till he broke.  
"You knew! You knew that Lisaeria would lose you like she lost her only brother! Why didn't you tell me! Where's all that trust you had in me when we first met!"  
Angelique expected her husband would be mad, but never expected him to break down into tears. Stepping forward, She reached her arms out to comfort her crying husband. Wrapped in his wife's caring arms, Daimon calmed down and listened  
to his wife's words.  
" Oh,Diamon." she Angelique spoke, just above a whisper. "You haven't lost Joseph or me, we'll return when this war has been fought."  
" But how long would it last? And how do we know there won't be another fight that needs you?" He choked, his voice hoarse from crying his mended heart out.  
" I don't know how long it will last or if a war will start again afterwards, but i do know that no matter how many months, years, or decades it takes, i will always return to you and our daughter. And when I do return, our son will join me as well. I  
promise you this, my fanged hero.  
As she said those last three words, Angelique's elders felt that she took to much time and forcefully called her back to them. A bright light surrounded her,lifting her open to a brighter, blue light up above.  
" No." Daimon yelled below her, " No don't take her away!"  
Reaching up he made for the grab of his wife's wrist, while she her was reaching towards him as well. They're fingers brushed against each other, then parted, till finally the forbidden couple joined hands for the last time in a long  
time. Smiling down at him, Angelique spoke to her husband for the last time.  
" I love you, Daimon. Both you and our figlia. Tell that will you." She said.  
" I will Angelique, and I love you too, till the end of the world" He replies to her, tears falling to the floor.  
Smiling softly, Angelique closed her eyes, allowing her tears to fall down. When the two tears combined, a red and blue light appeared and when it disappeared, two teardrop-shaped jewels appear. The red jewel floated up upwards to Angelique,  
while its counterpart fell downward to Daimon. The upward force became stronger and the couple couldn't hold on to each other any longer. Angelique and Daimon wrists parted, allowing the elders to pull her to them in light above.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Lisaeria silently cried in her sleep. Although she was fully asleep, her gift, as her mother called it, allowed her to hear the awake world and then converted what she hears into her dreams. Even  
though she heard her parent's argument and separation , Lisaeria only thought of it as just a terrible nightmare. Lisaeria wouldn't notice till morning when her mother was no longer in the kitchen making breakfast for the family, that according to  
her father, Angelique has gone to heaven to join her brother, but she left a memento for her dearest daughter so she'll always remember her.

Three years in the future, that same little girl is alone in the deep forest. with a strange man that wanted her dead, although Lisaeria couldn't realize his dark attentions till it was too late. The man walked slowly towards his prey,  
as to not frighten her into panic yelling, as most children were taught to in this situation.  
' That would be a terrible waste of a perfectly good meal, " he thought. ' Especially this prey, it seems different from the others. Her scent is stronger, sweeter, than that of the mortals i've hunted before.'

Continuing to walk closer to the girl, the man held a knife behind his back, being careful not to let the moonlight hit it and keep it out of sight. If the girl does see it, in any shape or form, he feared his plan would be crushed completely.

Listeria stood from the widow tree, feeling a dark presence near by. Her instincts clicked into gear, telling her she is in immediate danger. Lisaeria closed her bright emerald eyes, opening them a second later when she sensed the danger  
from the stranger in front of her. Taking several steps forward, she speaks to him once again.  
" Just who are you, stranger?" She asks, her voice no longer trembling in fear. Her now strong, fearless voice speaks to him again saying, " You're not on the side of good that I'm certain of."

Taking a deep breath in , she looks at him with new eyes. Eyes that are usually a light emerald color, now have sparks of gold in them, slightly turning them golden, but slowly so only the people who concentrate on her eyes could  
tell, which the man in front of her was looking. His mouth opened slightly in shock allowing two front canines to break though his lips, give Listeria an insight to his whereabouts.

" How… why… what are you exactly?" The man asks, his shock over powering him in the end.  
" Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lisaeria replies, " you're certainly not human, but then what are you?"  
" Huh?" He replies, still in shock that this little girl.  
Sighing deeply, she elaborates her statement and states, " Your canines, they're elongated almost like…" Pausing she thinks over the possibilities for his almost predator like teeth, those her father described in the fairy tale he once told her when she  
was five.

Lisaeria came to the decision, he's one of the creatures of the night. The children of the night, more commonly know as vampires, have existed for millions of centuries, according to her father . Cloaked in a veil of darkness, some  
hunted for food, others for the gain of power.

" You're a creature of the night, are you not." Lisaeria said, the brevity of her statement shocked the dangerous being in front of her. He could not fathom why a human, especially one so young, would know of vampires and, more  
importantly, their real name. Though, he's not completely sure she is mortal, with the strangeness of her eyes.

Lisaeria was born with strikingly bright green eyes, almost like emeralds. The doctors were baffled by that fact that they weren't blue or even brown. While the doctors were concerned, they couldn't find anything out of place in the Kerbura's  
infant, and the parents didn't seem worried in the least. Although the doctors were confused, they figured it had to do with the combination of the child's parents own features.

Angelique had light blonde hair and dark green eyes, a mixture that only happens once in blue moon. Combined with her fair skin and petite body, she looks weak and fragile, but in reality, Angelique's stronger than weight lifters and more  
agile than gymnasts.

In comparison, Daimon has dark red hair and bright golden eyes, another set of colors that are rare to find apart and even more so together. His skin the lighter then Angelique's, but isn't pale white. A person would most likely think  
Daimon is an albino, until they take sight of his dark hair.

With her parents odd combination of physical traits, Lisaeria was gifted with a mixture of them. For hair, she received a brighter, lighter, version of her father's crimson hair. A ruby when hit with direct sunlight. Her eyes, in their normal  
state, are the brightest green known to anybody, vampire and human alike.

Inheriting her father's crescent birthmark to the side under her right eye, so small it looks more like a mole unless seen up close. These marks signify that the vampire who bores a mark is apart of one of twenty vampire clans. A crescent  
marks a vampire for the Lunae clan. The most powerful and feared clan of them all. Although few are left alive.  
Lisaeria also inherited a trait from her mother's side; her angelic side. All angels come from heaven, but those born with a certain special trait are of higher importance. Most angels are born similar to humans; one head, two  
legs, two arms, and a heart. But a rare few are born with wings, pure white wings like a dove. Lisaeria and her mother are apart of these special few, retrieving their wings at the age of nine.

Lisaeria's great great grandmother, Serenity, had this trait as well. Serenity originally lived Roma Capitale, Italy. When her fiance, Daimond Aron, found out not only was she pregnant, but also had wings. He became possessive of her, not  
allowing anyone to see her or let her leave their hut. This continued for four months, till finally Serenity couldn't handle it anymore. She left him.

Two months later, Daimond found her in the city of Estonia and he threaten to kill her that if he can't have her then nobody could. When he made a stab her in the womb, she used her forgotten power and blasted him across the room, killing him in  
the process. Even though he was overly possessive with her, Daimond was never cruel to Serenity and she loved him deeply.

Serenity knew she couldn't stay there, so she left and started a new life in America. When she arrived in Calabaria , present day Missouri, she was in labor. A kind mother took her in and helped her deliver her child. Serenity's daughter  
also named Serenity, because of her family tradition, had a full head of blonde hair and sky blue eyes, like her grandmother. She nicknamed her: Serena.

As the years passed, Serena grew into her angelic wings, reaching half the length of her adult body. Remembering the past, Serenity had decided to cover both hers and Serena's wings covered . Surprisingly, when an angel's shoulder  
blades are both covered with a cloth, the wings retreat back into their bodies, Allowing them to bend into the human world.

This method worked for a few years, but as time passed, their wings would become less active and depending on the age they could become crippled forever. After two years of hiding their wings, never allowing them to surface, Serenity's became crippled,  
but Serena's were alright, just needing exercise for a few hours every week. So everyday of a crescent moon, mother and daughter would release their wings for awhile. Serena would fly up high in the sky, Serenity would watch over  
her from the ground.

Two months after Serena started her flying lessons, she convinced her mother to allow her flying on a full moon instead. Serenity was hesitant at first, but didn't see any harm in allowing Serena out earlier that week. Seeing the bounce in  
her steps as they made their way behind the house, the compassionate mother remembered the past when she and her sister would go out flying before the crescent moon had arrived, not being able to wait another day to be free from all their burdens  
of being different. Serenity wanted her own daughter to experience that. To not be burdened by her destiny and fate. But sadly, despite her mother's efforts, that night would be the last freedom Serena was allowed in a long time.

A young nobleman, by the name of John Sareitt, had been following mother and child for the past month, waiting for a chance to capture these beautiful creatures. He wanted Serena for himself, her mother banished to live in a  
gated cave, never to to see each other as punishment for killing his uncle.

At first, John wanted to kill the angelic family,to take revenge for his uncle,the same man Serenity killed those many years ago and the only member of John's family that cared for him as person. Plans changed when Serena lands a few  
feet in front of him and he got a good look at her. Her wings, the softness of a dove, combined strength of a white blizzard. But they weren't the most enchanting feature about her.

As the years passed, Serena grew out of her blues eyes and blonde hair, leaving her with long, light silver hair and luminescent pale blue eyes. A combination so rare that only those with royal blood was said to have. Her great grandmother,  
Selene, was indeed a royalty. Selene was know to many as Princess Selenity Marie Mėnulis of Lunarian, the moon Kingdom.

Even though there are no kingdoms anymore, the heavens still recognize Serena as a descendant of the royal family. Thus gifting her with her remarkable appearance and making her a target to the few who knew of the Menulis. John Sareitt  
being one of those few. Hearing stories from his grandfather of a time when the Menulis were plentiful and powerful, he wanted to see this magnificent creature for himself. His own beautiful, yet dangerous creature.

As the descendant of Daimond Aron, Johnathan Samuel Aron, who goes by the name of John Sariett, felt he was obligated to make the Mėnulis last surviving family members suffer for their cruelness against his uncle, the only person that cared  
for him over the years. A kind man who took anyone in and loved them as his own family, was stabbed in the back by the only woman he ever felt true love with. At least that's how John saw it.

Quietly leaving his hiding spot, John pulls out a dagger and 


End file.
